The distance
by Kae Richa
Summary: IxK AU. La distancia es una cruel parte de la vida.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Comentarios al final.

**φφφφφ: **Cambio de tiempo.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**La Distancia**

La estancia parecía vacía, pero a oscuras y en uno de los sillones estaba un cuerpo. Aferrada a sus rodillas y sollozando en silencio; apretando los dientes cuando sentía que un sollozo aún más audible quería escapar de su boca. Con los audífonos puestos y la música entrando por sus oídos, envolviéndola en un mundo donde solamente ella conocía el paradero.

No sabía hasta donde llegarían sus fuerzas. No sabía que iba a doler tanto.

Era la primera noche que realmente la dejaban llorar en paz. Y era una paz a medias. Sus hermanas podían llegar a ser molestas cuando se lo proponían. Ikue (20), quien era con la que dormía en la misma habitación, era la más _especial_. Tenía un novio, Jotaru, bastante normal por decirlo de alguna forma, atento y muy cariñoso, todo lo caballeroso y disponible que un novio podía ser.

Katsumi (13) y Kanna (9), las más pequeñas, quienes en realidad no conocían mucho de su dolor. ¿Para qué intentar explicar? Si el mismo sentimiento la hacía doblegarse. Era una soledad extraña, una soledad en la que ya estaba presa con anterioridad, pero justo ahora era peor.

Disfrutar cuatro meses en compañía de la persona que amaba y que la amaba de vuelta había sido perfecto. Perfecto en el sentido de que podía tenerlo más cerca de lo que normalmente lo tenía. Podía llamarlo a cualquier hora del día y por si fuera poco podía verlo todos los días en la universidad, porque estaba disponible para ella.

Inuyasha había llegado a su vida dos años antes, de una manera _anormal_, reunidos por un interés en común vía red. Solamente amigos, dijeron alguna vez, y esa vez fue la más idiota de todas. Eran totalmente opuestos, y Kagome lo sabía, pero algo en él la hacía sentirse segura y sobre todo se sentía amada y respetada. Era una sensación de estabilidad que buscaba con tanto ahínco, y la encontró del otro lado de un computador.

Las lágrimas escurrían desde hacía más de una hora, a veces se detenían para poder cambiar de canción y pensar en lo que pasaba, pero luego volvían con más fuerza. Los meses se habían pasado con relativa rapidez, Inuyasha siempre repetía que no pensaran en el día en que él debía regresar a su hogar. Kagome alegaba que debía pensarlo, porque cuando llegara el día todo sería completamente difícil.

Y sin embargo, la llegada de ese día había sido innegable y despedirse había sido doloroso.

Escondió el rostro entre las manos, intentando parar las lágrimas y el sentimiento de soledad. Quería gritar. Pero ¿cómo gritar si sus padres y sus hermanas dormían? Ni siquiera eso podía hacer en la calma de la estancia. No era un lugar adecuado. Ningún lugar era adecuado para llorar su _pérdida_.

Bien, cierto era que no lo había perdido para siempre. Se volverían a ver, claro que lo harían, unos meses más y él volvería a visitarla un fin de semana y al finalizar su carrera ella iría a su graduación. Tenía que hacerlo.

- _Volveré, lo prometo..._ –había dicho con la voz entrecortada.

- _No tardes mucho_ –había respondido ella igual de quebrada.

Era difícil decirse adiós así. No era definitivo, pero una parte de ella se estaba yendo con él y una parte de él se estaba quedando en ella. Los momentos con Inuyasha habían sido maravillosos, cada sonrisa o carcajada, cada fastidio o enojo, cada regaño. Sus dulces y suaves besos, y sus delicadas caricias, la habían hecho sentir completa.

- No tardes demasiado... –susurró muy imperceptiblemente.

Era tarde. Hacía unos minutos había estado conversando en línea con él, pero él debía irse porque tenía reglas en su casa. Kagome lo entendía, de verdad lo hacía, sobre todo porque a veces los padres están cortados con la misma tijera insensible, como si jamás hubiesen sido jóvenes enamorados. Al menos, quizá, no con la misma intensidad.

Medio sonrió con aquel pensamiento. Su consuelo era que él la amaba. Y que la amaba intensamente. Por supuesto que ella lo amaba de la misma manera, con intensidad, por eso era difícil toda la situación. Las lágrimas se reanudaron cuando _The distance_ sonó de nuevo en el reproductor.

Se acomodó de lado en el sillón de la sala, en compañía de la música de Oliver James, hasta que el sueño la venció. Aunque, ni siquiera en sueños el sentimiento la dejaba. Su rostro aparecía en él, sus ojos dorados que la miraban con profundidad, sus labios que tantas veces había hecho suyos. Y su voz, la que tantas otras ocasiones le decían que la amaba.

- _Eres todo para mí..._

La madrugada fue en silencio. Se levantó antes que todas sus hermanas, antes de que su madre se despertara y comenzara a gritarle a Rin y a Kanna que ya era hora de levantarse. Se talló un poco los ojos adoloridos y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Ayame seguía durmiendo. Abrió su cama y se metió aún cansada, esperando lograr dormir unas dos horas más hasta despertar por completo.

Así fue. A las 8:30 de la mañana despertó, con los ojos algo hinchados, pero definitivamente con un día por delante. No podía quedarse en su cama, aunque quisiera, tenía un montón de cosas por hacer. Se dio una ducha, pensando terriblemente que la ausencia de Inuyasha era cada vez más pesada.

Las gotas de agua borraban lentamente el dolor que sentía, necesitaba sentirse un poco menos miserable para seguir con el día. Al salir de la ducha se miró al espejo envuelta en la toalla y observó la mirada triste que su reflejo le devolvía. Hizo una mueca como una sonrisa hacia sí misma, que patética e infeliz se sentía.

Se visitó con algo de parsimonia, recordando un poco las manos de Inuyasha recorriéndola. Cerró los ojos para lograr hacer el momento más vivido, pero sin querer ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Terminó de vestirse con rapidez, para no recordar más. Dolía. Bastante.

Desayunó y recogió la cocina, colocando de nuevo el CD de la noche anterior, cantando lo que alcanzaba de cada canción. Después, medio acomodó alguna cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar arriba, claro, las niñas tenían la casa casi volteada, y mientras Ayame barría y trapeaba el piso superior, ella se dedicaba a recoger ciertas cosas.

Más tarde se dirigió a su trabajo. Durante la tarde, pensó tanto, pero no llegaba a deprimirse sobre todo porque no tenía el tiempo.

Pero la noche era diferente. Llegaba a casa fastidiada de hablar todo el día con los clientes y de no hacer nada más que contestar el teléfono y recibir o dar recados. Se ponía la pijama y se encerraba en su habitación, con la portátil en sus piernas y esperando encontrarlo conectado pronto.

Sí, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, más que la noche anterior, y sabía que estaban preparando las maletas porque también saldrían de viaje, a pasar las fiestas con su familia en otra ciudad. Mucho más lejos que de costumbre.

- Aún te lloro... De repente –le escribió.

- _A mí también se me hace un nudo en la garganta_ –respondió él.

Y después de su conversación, emotiva y de despedida, otra vez, Kagome se echó a llorar. Era la segunda noche sin él. Cerró la computadora y se acostó, entre lágrimas.

**φφφφφ**

Y siete días después, estaba de nuevo llorándole. Todo había estado bien, relativamente. La noche buena la casa había recibido a uno de los hermanos de su padre, y una hermana de su madre junto con su abuela materna. Nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre Inuyasha, Kagome pensaba que justo cuando su tío Gekko, hermano menor de su papá, entrara en la casa haría sus comentarios contra Inuyasha, pero no fue así. De hecho, la noche había sido lo más tranquila.

A la media noche Inuyasha la había llamado. El tan sólo escuchar su voz había sido maravilloso, y poder escucharlo decir: "te amo" le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y no había podido contestar de inmediato. Pero, por supuesto que lo amaba, unos minutos después de calmar el nudo pudo responder y decirle que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba horrores.

Esa noche, 28 de diciembre, cumplían un mes más de estar juntos, y suponía que eso era lo que la mantenía algo triste. Pero también se sentía sola, como si no tuviera hacia donde correr.

Su mejor amiga, Sango, estaba en Paris, disfrutando de los últimos días que le quedaban allá. Su otra mejor amiga, Rei..., bueno, digamos que tenía semanas de no saber de ella. No la culpaba, desde que Inuyasha llegó, Kagome había dejado de salir con Rei y Eri.

La noche estaba fría. Todo el día lo había estado, frío y desolado. Que horrible sentimiento.

Dejó de escribir en el computador. Lo miró un poco y sonrió melancólicamente. De nuevo Inuyasha tardaba en contestar el mensaje al celular. _Debe estar ocupado_, se dijo mentalmente. Suspiró. Se acostó en su cama, escuchando la música y hundiéndose en ella.

- No te tardes, demasiado... –dijo en voz alta.

Y se quedó allí, sollozando. Escuchando a sus hermanas reírse por una broma de Katsumi hacia Ikue. Medio sonrió cuando vio a Isue lanzar una almohada hacia Kat.

Por lo menos, ellas estaban bien.

¿Pero qué había de ella, de Kagome?

_El tiempo lo cura todo. El tiempo se encarga de todo. Sólo..., hay que darle tiempo al tiempo._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Hola. No escribiré mucho de mis comentarios. No me siento bien, a pesar de ser un día "de inocentes". Este proyecto de one-shot estaba programado para hace más de una semana, sin embargo, no había podido terminarlo, porque no sabía bien por donde iba.

Quizás, no se entienda mucho, sólo es bueno saber que la historia se relaciona conmigo y con mi novio. Pasó 4 meses en mi ciudad, estudiando de intercambio y se fue el 17 de diciembre a su casa, de nuevo. Fueron unos excelentes 4 meses, pero... Me hace falta. Mucho. Y es la única manera que conozco para deshacerme de cómo me siento.

Espero entiendan un poco, si no, pueden preguntar. Les agradeceré mucho sus reviews.

Feliz navidad, atrasada, y Próspero año 2008. De todo corazón, que el próximo año les traiga lo que todos buscan.

Thaiss


End file.
